The need to provide a method of transporting recreational type vehicles such as Quad runners, snowmobiles, or jet skis easily and safely has been a problem. Different methods have been tried such as trailers or merely trying to stack them in the back of a pick-up truck. Using our apparatus, these vehicles can be transported easier and safer. It is to these ends that our invention is directed.